


Fourth of July

by EdwardSwan (amesthesergeant)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: And that time was the summer so...here we are, F/M, I know it's literally December but someone asked for something between Twilight and New Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesthesergeant/pseuds/EdwardSwan
Summary: Bella invites the Cullens to a Fourth of July cookout.





	Fourth of July

Bella hates to disrupt the comfortable silence that has fallen over the meadow but she knows if she doesn't bring it up now she'll keep forgetting, “Hey, do you guys do anything for the Fourth of July?”

“Hmm?” Edward, whose eyes were closed in relaxation doesn't pause in running his hand through her hair. She's lifts her head from where it's resting on his stomach, making his hand slip from her hair, and looks at him. 

“Yeah. You, Esme, Carlisle, the others...what do you do on the Fourth of July?”

Edward keeps his eyes closed as he answers, “Usually nothing.” 

Bella sits up fully and pokes him on the cheek, which gets him to finally open his eyes, “Why not? I mean, I figured setting off fireworks would be right down your alley, especially Emmett.”

“Emmett hasn't been allowed to touch explosives since 1984.” Edward chuckles then cringes slightly, thinking back to the ‘incident’ that almost leveled the small town they had been living in at the time. Bella squints at him. She knows that's definitely something she wants to hear more about, but she figures it can wait until she actually gets to the point.

“...Right, so back to the point, Charlie wanted me to invite you all to this cookout he's having. He's inviting a lot if people...too many if you ask me.” Bella can't keep the grimace from crossing her face.

“It'll be fine. If it gets to be too much for you, I'm sure between you and I, we can come up with a reason to leave early,” Edward looks up at her and kisses each of her fingertips before laying his head back on the ground. “I'm sure they'd love to go. Emmett will definitely try to take control of the fireworks but I'm sure Esme and Rosalie can handle him.”

“Great! I'll let Charlie know, not about Emmett and the fireworks, but about the fact that you guys are coming.” Bella clarifies. 

“Now,” Bella continues, letting Edward take a hold of her hand so he can gently tugs her closer to him before grabbing her leg to drag it over him so she's straddling his waist, “Tell me more about what happened in 1984.”

Edward chuckles, pulling her down so their noses are almost touching, “Oh I'm not sure if we have the time for that story.”

Bella bites her lip, looking between his eyes and lips, before leaning in and softly whispering against his lips, “For you? I have all the time in the world.” Bella captures his lips in a heated kiss and for the moment any thoughts of Emmett and explosions leaves both of their minds.

A few weeks later Bella is in her kitchen making one of the desserts when there's a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Edward she shouts for him to come in and is surprised when, after hearing the door open, she's greeted by a voice that is definitely not Edward’s.

“You know Bella, you shouldn't be inviting people in without checking who it is first...it could be someone dangerous,” Emmett looks at her with a grin on his face and Bella can't help but to return the infectious smile as her boyfriend's other vampire family members start filing in after his brother.

“I don't know about that Emmett, there's nothing really scary in this town,” she jokes along with him as Edward walks up to her and presses a kiss to her cheek before hopping up to sit on the counter. She moves to stand between his legs, her back to him so she can continue her conversation with Emmett. 

Emmett grin grows even more, “I would expect nothing less from the vampire chick,” Bella feels like she can hear an almost proud tone in his voice as he says this. Bella looks around and notices that the other Cullens standing eerily still. She's glad they're comfortable enough with her that they don't feel like they have to keep up human appearances, but she won't lie, it's a little weird to see them look as still as statues.

“What are you all doing here, I figured you would all just head straight to the park.” 

“We wanted to see if you might need help with anything,” Esme says as she walks up to Bella and gives her a hug. 

“I was actually just about to start putting together the fruit salad, if you wanted to help with that,” Bella happily suggests, she loves spending time with all the Cullens, but there's something about Esme that secretly makes her Bella's favorite person. Not that Bella would ever tell the others, even she knows that that would be rude.

“Perfect.” 

Faster than Bella can see Esme goes over to Carlisle and grabs his hand to pull him to the counter to help her. Sitting at the kitchen table, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are having some sort of discussion about an armadillo, to Bella's utter confusion. Emmett's begun going through the kitchen cupboards, pulling out various boxes and smelling them before putting th back and when Bella turns around to look at her boyfriend, Edward only smiles at her in content amusement. 

Bella begins putting popsicles into a cooler when they're suddenly pulled from her hands. She looks up and sees that Edward has taken over. “You know I'm capable of putting popsicles in a box right?”

“I know you can it's just that I do it so much better,” Edward playfully winks at her. Bella's glare is ruined by the fact that an amused smile has forced its way onto her face. 

“Sometimes I wish I could just smack you without breaking my hand.”

“I'll do it!” Two voices volunteer from behind her. The volume of the voices makes Bella jump slightly before she turns and sees that both Rosalie and Emmett are now standing looking between her and each other. She can see Alice and Jasper snickering in her peripheral. 

“As much as I...appreciate that offer…maybe not today.” Bella says, not entirely into the idea of them potentially demolishing her house on accident. 

Emmett and Rosalie both sit back down, slight looks of disappointment on both of their faces. Alice has yet to calm her laughs and Bella's certain that if she were human her face would be red from her laughter. Edward finishes filling the cooler and steps up behind her, wrapping her in his arms and resting his chin on her head, “Besides, we all know I could beat both of you easily,” he says in an almost offhand tone.

Emmett stands up and starts playfully goading Edward, “Then why are you hiding behind the human.” 

Edward moves around her and starts messing with Emmett, only for it to be stopped when a few minutes when Alice, apparently coming out of a vision, says, “Nope, this is not gonna end well.”

Edward winces, seeing what would happen if he and Emmett don't stop. He moves back to his original position with Bella in his arms. Emmett pouts, but has learned by now that sometimes it's easier (and smarter) to just trust the psychic.

Esme walks up to Bella and shows her the dish holding the completed fruit salad, “Does this look okay, Bella?”

“It looks perfect Esme, thank you so much.” 

Esme smiles brightly at her before looking around at her kids, “Should we go to the park now?” 

Alice gets a blank look in her eyes for a few seconds before she nods, “Yeah now will be good.”

With that the Cullens start heading for the door with Emmett carrying one cooler and Edward holding the other, while Esme carries out the fruit salad. Bella looks around and shrugs before following, Carlisle walks next to her, “They can be pretty overwhelming huh?”

Bella just smiles, “They're..a lot to handle sometimes,” she pauses when she hears Carlisle chuckle, “but it's nice. I never really saw the appeal of a big family before I met you all.”

Carlisle smiles affectionately at her, “You fit right in, which let me tell you, isn't always an easy task.”

They reach the door and see Edward waiting on the stairs. He holds out a hand to Bella, “Time to head to the party.” He and Carlisle share an amused look when Bella lets out a displeased groan. Edward wraps an arm around Bella's shoulder and pulls her into his side, “Come on, we've survived worse.” 

Bella sighs, “Fine you're right. If it gets too bad I can just give the fireworks to Emmett.” 

“Ugh don't even joke about that,” Rosalie says, glaring at Emmett from her position leaning against the hood of her car. 

“Are we still not over that? It was literally decades ago,” Emmett whines seeing his wife's look.

Esme lets out a small laugh, “It wasn't that bad.”

“Yes, it was,” Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward all respond simultaneously.

“Guys, come on let's go already,” comes Alice's impatient shout from inside Edward's car.

As Bella passes Emmett to get into Edward's car, he grabs her and whispers, “Don't worry Bella, you and I will definitely get into those fireworks.” She smiles in amusement when he conspiratorially winks at her. Bella knows they all definitely heard him when she hears Rosalie shout his name. “Just kidding Rosie,” he assures his wife. He turns to quickly give Bella a thumbs up before getting into Rosalie's car. 

As Bella gets into Edward's car she can hear Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all loudly talking over each other and thinks she can definitely see the appeal of a large family.


End file.
